The present invention relates generally to a sensing edge for a structure that is movable through a range of motion between open and closed positions and, more particularly, to a universal mount for sensing edges, which can be used to attach a sensing edge to a variety of different automatic doors.
Sensing edges are generally well known and typically include an elongated outer sheath in which a force sensing switch (sensor) is positioned. The sensing edge is attached to a lead or bottom edge of a structure that is movable through a range of motion between open and closed positions, e.g., an automatic overhead door, by a securing or mounting ember located on the sensing edge. As the door closes, if an obstruction is present, pressure is applied to the sheath and the force sensing switch actuates suitable control circuitry for controlling the movement of the door. The force sensing switch positioned within the sheath typically comprises a pair of flexible, spaced-apart, electrically conductive sheets positioned on the upper and lower sides of a layer of non-conducting foam having a plurality of openings extending therethrough from the upper to the lower side. Upon application of force to the sheath, either or both of the conductive sheets are deflected into electrically conductive engagement with each other, to thereby complete an electrical connection and actuate suitable control circuitry for controlling (opening) the door.
Automatic doors generally have several different geometries for receiving the sensing edge. Accordingly, conventional sensing edges are typically manufactured with a corresponding number of different geometries to match the different door geometries. As a result, one drawback associated with conventional sensing edges is that sensing edge manufactures must manufacture the same sensing edges, with different mounting geometries. This increases the sensing edge manufacturer's costs. Another drawback associated with conventional sensing edges is that door manufacturers typically must maintain an inventory of each type of mounting geometry, which increases the door manufacturer's costs and makes inventory tracking more burdensome. Ultimately, the increases in manufacturing and inventory costs are imparted onto the end consumer.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a single sensing edge with a universal mount for mounting onto a variety of structures, e.g., doors, with different sensing edge receiving geometries. Although multiple types of mounting geometries may be available and generally well known in the field, a single sensing edge with a universal mount was not previously available that could be readily attached to a variety of leading door edges at the time of installation regardless of the geometry of the door.